Dolce far niente
by Papaveri
Summary: Alfred y Toris mantienen su relación como trapecistas en la cuerda floja, y el primer paso en falso (el primer beso, la primera vez que se tocan) lleva, sin remedio, a... / PWP


**Palabras: **2133

**Notas: **Nombres humanos; Toris para Lituania y Alfred para Estados Unidos.

_**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.**_

* * *

—

Todo empeora cuando Toris se da cuenta de que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no sonreír. Cuando se da cuenta del cosquilleo pegajoso de la boca que le viene del fondo del estómago; al principio quiere pensar que es por el resquemor del primer beso, de las manos de Alfred en las suyas como si tuviesen quince años, como si recordasen el momento en el que tuvieron quince años, pero después hay una certeza que se revuelve como una serpiente dentro de él y le arden las mejillas y el aliento y las manos en la solapa de la camisa sucia.

Es parecido a la sensación de poder de cuando habla en su idioma y no lo entienden, una especie de lenguaje del cuerpo que solo funciona en imperativos, y tiene a Alfred entre los dedos pero prefiere, se fuerza, se ordena, se _ordena_ y cierra los ojos como le dice, entreabre los labios como le sale.

Oye a Alfred respirar con fuerza sobre su cama con una calidez empalagosa como la del escalofrío que parece ir a partirle la espalda.

(_No voy a hacerte nada, no vamos a hacer nada..._ y se lo repetía contra el cuello con los dedos clavándose en sus caderas y Toris se apartaba como si le quemasen sus no, no, no, como si hubiese querido que le sujetase la barbilla por la fuerza y le mordiese la boca y lo tumbase sobre la mesa del comedor, _aquí, ahora, ¡ah!_, en vez de pasarle una mano temblorosa por el hombro con una sonrisa entre confundida y extasiada.

A Alfred le pesaba la voz cuando se lo llevó a su habitación, a la habitación pequeña y blanca que le había preparado, y le decía que no podía tocarlo, _no puedo, Toris_, pero que no se marchase.

Por el amor de Dios, que no se marchase.)

* * *

La primera vez es sobre la cama de Toris, y aunque la idea de masturbarse allí no es ni tan nueva ni tan incómoda (es una sensación casi familiar, pero lo sacude por dentro y lo despierta y casi casi le hace daño; las sábanas blancas de Toris suyas suyas durante unos minutos) los ojos de él parecen querer tragárselo.

—Por favor —le pide, casi le suplica, y Toris parpadea con la boca en un gesto recto e indescifrable y la cara encendida de vergüenza, y está tan guapo así, está tan guapo así que se lo comería.

Entero, masticando casi por venganza. Toris retuerce una de las solapas de su camisa en la mano, y Alfred se fija en los tendones finos y los nudillos, en el funcionar de marfil y carne de su cuerpo, en su boca entreabierta y su respiración acelerada de buen chico tímido que le está haciendo un favor.

Toris cierra los ojos y suspira, y a Alfred le parece ver cómo mueve los labios, cómo dibuja las palabras con una dulzura que está casi fuera de lugar, justo antes de llegar al orgasmo.

_No pasa nada_. _Pero solo esto._

Necesita un momento para reordenar lo que ha imaginado y lo que cree haber imaginado.

* * *

Después de la primera vez a Toris le tiemblan las rodillas de excitación y no sabe qué hacer con un cuerpo al que entiende demasiado bien, un cuerpo que lo ha hecho reírse de Alfred que se derretía en su cama como si fuese de cera, un cuerpo que habla en una lengua casi muerta que preferiría no entender.

La primera vez, solo cierra los ojos (y Alfred no se da cuenta).

La segunda vez, Toris abre los dos primeros botones de la camisa con el mismo gesto con el que separa los labios (y Alfred se deslumbra con su piel, _fantástico_, Alfred no se da cuenta).

Es una especie de juego sucio en el que Toris le habla con las manos porque no se atreve a hacerlo con palabras, a traicionarlos a los dos con un _sí, por favor_, de susurros encendidos en inglés que enseguida cogen ritmo. Toris se moriría de vergüenza y de placer, y se balancea con gusto en esos _ábrete la camisa, Toris_, en esas órdenes que se le clavan en el cuerpo y le cortan la sonrisa pero que lo hacen temblar y lo encienden, en esos _quítate los pantalones_, _date la vuelta_, _abre la boca_.

A pesar de que sus chasquidos de saliva se le quedan grabados, ha perdido la cuenta de los accidentes en los que Alfred está demasiado inmerso en sí mismo y en lo que sea que piensa de él; en ese concreto, Alfred se queda quieto y lo mira a los ojos, y cuando habla lo hace casi con inocencia.

—¿Puedo... ? —pregunta—. ¿P-puedo tocarte, Toris? ¿Esta vez y ya está?

* * *

Por un instante, cuando se tumbó en la cama, Alfred pensó que Toris era una persona accesible, alguien a quien podía tocar y mantener entre las manos; _ah, sí_, con su camisa limpia, la corbata negra barata que no había tenido tiempo de quitarse, los pantalones feos y una expresión entre tímida y expectante.

A veces Alfred aún espera que Toris sea de esos a los que se puede besar y ya está (que tenga una existencia tranquila dentro de su casa, de las que se recuerdan en azul y no en rojo y negro, en algún momento, en algún momento).

Ahora, a horcajadas sobre su vientre, Alfred agradece que no lo sea (los inicios de otro de tantos orgasmos que Toris le ha provocado sin mirarlo tan siquiera a la cara lo hacen tirar de su corbata, enroscarla con fuerza alrededor de la mano que tiene libre hasta que queda tirante sobre el cuello de él, y quiere pensar que es lo más cercano que va a tener a acostarse realmente con Toris: él, Toris, Toris, debajo de él con los ojos entrecerrados, con las manos en sus caderas y la boca torcida de forma ilegible, en una sonrisa deliciosa, en un quejido ahogado, la voz de Toris gorgoteando como champán mientras él se viene sobre su camisa, _ah, ah, ah_.)

Está medio mareado cuando consigue volver a enfocarlo; a Toris le tiembla la boca y suspira, y cuando lo mira le sonríe, le sonríe.

—Gracias —dice Alfred.

Alfred le da las gracias y nada más; el cuerpo de Toris está a punto de estallar, y ojalá le saliesen las palabras, ojalá le hubiesen salido las palabras. Una mano acariciándole las piernas mientras la tela mezclada de la corbata le fajaba el cuello y Toris se habría fundido en su cama, bajo Alfred, como un trozo de hielo deslizándose por la piel.

Ha estado a punto y Alfred no se ha dado cuenta y lo que le queda es la camisa, sucia, arrugada sobre el pecho.

Y las manchas cálidas en el cuello y la barbilla (con un escalofrío al tocarlas).

Decir que sí es traicionarse pero decir que no empieza a hacerse insoportable.

* * *

Lo de tumbarlo en la cama se vuelve una rutina: Alfred se permite el lujo casi asqueroso de besarlo en el cuello y hacerlo suspirar, de pasarle la mano libre por las caderas.

La parte de él que aún se siente mal siempre le pregunta si está bien, si realmente quiere hacer aquello, y que si no puede marcharse, pero Toris ladea la cabeza y sus labios están escritos con zumo de limón cuando habla, en un lenguaje infantil e invisible, de palabras ácidas y comedidas.

—Tranquilo.

Sonríe siempre enseñándole justo la punta de los dientes y Alfred piensa que si quisiera también podría besarlo en la boca pero eso es ir demasiado lejos (se quiere cortar la lengua en sus colmillos pero eso es ir demasiado adentro).

Y, en el fondo de todo, hay una especie de chispa de admiración hacia esa sensualidad contenida, ese calor apagado con fronteras: Toris le responde pero no le habla, _ah_.

* * *

Cuando Alfred le acaricia las caderas Toris cruza las piernas porque _no quiere_ pero quiere aquello demasiado, demasiado (con demasiada claridad: _que empiece él y que duela y luego dentro dentro dentro de mí_) y cuando siente las manos allí sabe que no va a aguantar.

Y cierra los ojos como quien suplica.

Cuando baja la mano por sus muslos se muerde el labio y lo mira y _por favor, por favor, entiéndeme, pregúntamelo_. Toris tiene siempre las respuestas preparadas en la punta de la lengua, las maneja como un malabarista, pero se le desestabilizan si es el que tiene que hablar primero; hay una parte de él que piensa que, oh, si dice que sí, si acepta sin proponer, no es tan malo, no es tan sucio.

(La otra le muerde la nuca y los dedos, y _bésalo, bésalo, bésalo_.)

Y Toris lo hace, Toris lo besa, y Alfred le rodea la cintura con ambos brazos como si estuviesen enamorados.

Se corta la lengua en los colmillos de Toris, se corta _entero_ en las líneas duras de su cuerpo y las arrugas naturales de su ropa. Alfred no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ese torrente de piel templada, nunca caliente, con su erección y la de él, cómo controlar algo que solo se quedaba en su sitio por una promesa quebradiza y sin palabras.

—No puedo más, no podía más. —Toris tiene la voz tapada, como de humo cargado de tabaco, pero la boca no le sabe a nada (tiene un sabor natural, humano y líquido, que le baja por la garganta a borbotones).

Alfred le baja los pantalones sin mirarlo a la cara y sonríe en rojo, y Toris se tapa la boca y sigue sus movimientos con la mirada: las manos en sus rodillas juntas como un pecado y sobre los muslos, los dientes a la vista y los párpados pesados, las pestañas rubias casi transparentes.

Le separa las piernas y Toris echa la cabeza hacia atrás. _Por favor_. _Por favor_. Y Alfred vuelve a besarlo, desordenado, sin acertar en sus labios (de las comisuras al centro de la boca como si buscase algo, una respuesta, un _puedes seguir_ que se corta a medias con sus manos entre las piernas), con los ojos abiertos y las gafas mal colocadas.

Solo los dedos y Toris ya se está mordiendo la palma de la mano porque en ese momento _aún _no quiere gemir, y le da la sensación de que es un milagro, blanco y rojo, rojo rojo encendido de detrás de sus párpados, cuando no se viene en cuanto Alfred lo penetra.

* * *

_No puede ser. No puede ser_.

Le sujeta las piernas a Toris, que tiene la cabeza ladeada sobre la almohada y se muerde la mano y Alfred está seguro que está así para que se lo coma, entero, entero.

Masticando pero por placer.

—Qué mal —dice, con una risita que piensa que es casi sádica, pero Toris se lo merece. Le tiembla el cuerpo cuando se mueve, dentro y luego fuera, despacio—. Qué mal.

Es la satisfacción indecible del _no debería pero estoy_; es Toris con los ojos cerrados, tapándose la cara con las manos mientras las suyas están fijas en sus caderas, son los gemidos ahogados de él y todo su cuerpo ardiendo.

No dura mucho, no puede durar mucho cuando lo oye. Toris susurra bajo las manos, lo mira de reojo como si lo hubiese pillado en una travesura, y casi _sonríe_ (y Alfred se da cuenta, entonces, en la sonrisa como un tajo blanco en esa cara ruborizada, que Toris si quisiera podría jugar con él como con una canica entre sus dedos, pero Dios santo, no le importa, no le importa en absoluto).

—No, no —susurra con su acento líquido—. No...

Lo ve distenderse y volver a esconder el rostro bajo las manos cuando se viene (su cuerpo entero se abre: arquea la espalda, los músculos de sus piernas se tensan y se remueven bajo sus palmas como en secreto, abre la boca bajo su máscara de dedos y los ojos, los ojos, Alfred no alcanza a verle bien los ojos), con la voz dulzona y melosa y profunda que se le enrosca en el cuerpo; es algo físico, un momento, un momento solo, y piensa que quizá podría, quizá podría enamorarse de él, ¿no?, y entonces no pasaría nada y le quedaría la conciencia limpia.

Cree que tiene algo de tiempo después de terminar, antes de que esa parte entera de él se despierte y le inunde el cerebro y le diga que no vuelva a tocar a Toris nunca más; antes de que Toris se levante, se disculpe con un hilo de voz mientras se coloca bien la ropa y el pelo.

Cuando se tumba a su lado le sonríe, y Toris le devuelve el gesto; sin dientes afilados esta vez.

* * *

_Sinceramente no sé ni qué decir, pffff. Escribí esto hace un montón pero hasta ahora no había querido publicarlo._

_Cabe la posibilidad de que me arrepienta porque siempre digo que me gustaría escribir cosas de estas pero luego me da cosa (y ya tengo una edad, me temo). Lo malo es que parece que sea muy monotemática con este ship, pero creo que tengo una idea en mente de la que sí podréis hablar en cenas familiares o de amigos, creo._

_'_Dolce far niente' _literalmente significa 'dulce no hacer nada' y se refiere a vaguear, pero me gustaba cómo combinaba con el énfasis en "no hacer nada" de este fic. Aunque, realmente, esto no tenía título antes de subirlo._

_¡Hacía mucho que no subía nada por aquí! _

_¡Como siempre, gracias por leer!_


End file.
